Sing Rain
by Ocean Prince
Summary: Luka had always liked the rain... Especially when it was with Miku. LukaxMiku/Oneshot.


**Sing Rain**

* * *

><p>The Megurine family name had the most prestigious and leading company in the industrial market. They were wealthy, special, and be treated as such. However, their daughter, Luka Megurine, hated it. She hated how she was so pampered to the extent that she was to be treated like a fragile doll that can break down any minute. She hated all of it.<p>

"I don't want to transfer schools again!" Luka had yelled back to her father when they had told her the news. She was crying and all she could do was ball her fists and clench her teeth like a stubborn child. But her father had objected it and eventually forced her to attend.

Luka didn't like school. There was no need of it, she thought. She was smart and excelled beautifully both in academics and sports but because she was so often seen as graceful and beautiful, she generally intimidated others with her outward appearances. When she arrived at school that morning, she introduced herself and just like always people had undoubtedly been amazed by her when the teacher had insisted her to explain her great status to the whole class. Nothing special, Luka thought. It was the same routine she always had when transferring to many schools.

"Please to make your acquaintance, everyone."

However, during lunch time when a girl with twin teal pigtails approached her, Luka realized she was the first person she had ever talked to in awhile.

"Hi, you must be new here." The girl had said, her face plastered with a huge grin. Her two pigtails were bouncing up and down in excitement when the girl had seated herself next to Luka under that cherry blossom tree that was blooming so beautifully.

Luka had blushed- but not because the girl was so adorable- but because Luka had forgotten to properly carry out a conversation with a random stranger.

As Luka inner-struggled with herself, the girl giggled when she noticed the faded colour of red on Luka's cheeks.

"You don't have to be shy!" The girl had offered. "I'm in the same class as you so I thought of making new friends with the new student. I don't know know why you're alone though. But don't worry! I don't have a lot of good friends either but I'll be friends with you!"

"Friends...?" Luka had uttered softly, as if it was some kind of foreign object that Luka had not once had.

"Yup, friends! I'm Hatsune Miku. Nice to meet you, Luka-chan."

Luka was taken aback. No one, besides her father, had ever addressed her name in a first name basis before. But Luka ignored it. Hearing her name in such a friendly and intimate matter warmed her heart so much and before she realized it, she was smiling at the girl, Miku; and to herself as well, happy that a person didn't treat her like some kind of special person belonging to the royalty head. Miku treated her just like any other normal person and that was what Luka had desired the most.

The girl had then began talking to her, just like any normal friend would, and began telling each others' interest, just like any normal conversation would have. Luka had never met such a person before and she realized that Miku was very special to her_._

After that meeting, it was at that point that Luka would always hang out with Miku. She was her best friend now. They would always walk together home, eat together during lunch, and sing together after school in the Vocaloid club when Miku had offered her to join after finding out how beautiful Luka's voice was.

At most conversations, Luka kept quite and let Miku talk onwards for minutes and maybe hours. It was not because she was interested, no, rather it was because Luka wanted to know all about her; she wanted to hear her voice and see her most gleeful expression as she talked. In some occasions, however, Luka would also be the most talkative person between them but it was always Miku who would talk a lot.

Miku was a kind and caring girl and Luka had always treasured their friendship the most. Miku was indeed special to her and she cared for her so much that she would not let anyone hurt her. Miku was different. And as the summer started, their friendship progressing so beautifully, it was then that Luka realize that she did, in fact, have a crush on her best friend.

"Miku-chan..." Luka whispered softly. They had a small fight just before going home and Luka realized just how much she really cared for her, and as well want her in a way friends shouldn't. It was also raining heavily that night and the only sound that can be heard was the pounding of the rain on her roof.

She had regretted yelling at Miku and the only thing she wanted to do at the moment was apologize to her. Seeing Miku's dejected face as she walked away in the foggy rain gave her so much guilt and she was so extremely worried about her friend that she it indeed confirmed that she was having a huge crush on her.

Luka wasn't surprised that she possessed such an attraction towards the same gender though. She always hated the fact that she was attracted to women. It was the major flaw in herself and she always knew that it can't be helped since, as a member of the Megurine family, she was suppose to be the very definition of 'perfect and beautiful'.

The rain thudded harder on the roof and she cried that night because she knew she can never have Miku. Luka clutched herself, the rain pounding harder and harder, until it left her to drown in her own sorrow. She hated the rain at this point. Perhaps if no rain had ever occurred then she wouldn't be feeling so sad.

**-XxXxXxX**-

"Ne, Luka-chan... What's been bothering you lately?" Miku asked her one day when they were walking to the Vocaloid clubroom since classes just ended. "Is it because of the fight we had? Please forget about that! You didn't really have to apologize."

Luka forced a grin. "It's not that, Miku-chan. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Miku still looked unconvinced but shrugged it off. "If you need anything then please tell me..."

Avoiding Miku's worried eye contact, Luka then occupied herself by turning to the grey sky that was soon to turn into rain. "It looks like it might rain today. It's been raining so much for the last few days." And as she said that, Luka could even see a few drops of rain plopping down on the windows.

"Hmm... Well if it does then that means we can stay longer in the clubroom." Miku grabbed Luka's hand and then began skipping through the hallway. Luka smiled slightly at the contact of Miku's skin; she had always liked holding her hand as it felt so soft.

"But Rin and Len might go home early as usual..." Miku continued. "Oh, but that means we can be alone together! I really like hearing your voice, Luka! Ah, look we're here already." A sign that had '_VOCALOID CLUBROOM_' on it appeared on one of the doors as they neared through the hallway.

"Oh, I want to see Rin!" Letting go of Luka's hand she opened the door and dashed towards her blonde friend with Luka following closely behind.

The first thing Rin had said to Miku after tackling her with a hug was a complaint. "God, it has been raining so much outside! This is bullcrap, Miku! It's suppose to be summer and yet I don't even see the sun!"

"Well, it's because of so much heat, Rin." Len, Rin's twin brother cut in. "If you were paying attention to class, you would know."

Clearly miffed, Rin flicked her brother's forehead. "I don't care!"

"Ow, don't hurt me!"

And then the twins started fighting, as usual. Their fights usually didn't turn out so serious and it actually lightened the atmosphere of the club. Luka, taking reign of the situation as the more responsible person around the room, cleared her throat and said, "Shall we start singing then...?"

And so they did.

The Vocaloid club only consisted of four members but it was enough for a group to have fun with. Luka and Miku would always sing duets together while Rin and Len just watched and stood amazed by how amazing their voices blended so well together. Whenever their song ends, the twins would of course sing next. Len's voice would often become powerful but his sister would always come in and give more balance to it, making their voice go perfectly together.

At some days, Miku would always tell Luka that she wanted to become a songstress, a musician, a vocalist or anything that relates to singing in the music industry. And Luka would always smile so gleefully and tell her that she can actually do it. Luka had always liked her best friend's voice and she would tell her that it was amazing how she can reach so many high pitches. However, Miku wasn't so confident in her voice; the only thing that made her continue singing was Luka's constant genuine encouragements and having Luka know this made her so happy that she can give her best friend so much confidence.

"Luka-sempai..." Rin's voice interrupted Luka's reverie of Miku as she stared at her.

"Wha-" Luka looked down on Rin's small figure and then at the oblivious Miku who was playing with a few keys on the piano with Len. Luckily, Miku didn't notice a thing and she sighed in relief. "Yes, Rin? Is there something you want?"

Rin's smile grew and whispered so softly that anyone across the room wouldn't hear, "Hehe... Why were you staring so much at Miku-chan? What... Do you have a crush on her?"

Luka blushed slightly at the accusation. "No... where would you get such an idea?" Luka hissed, praying that Miku didn't have some kind of sensitive bat ears that gave her the ability to hear anything across the room.

"I notice that you stare and hang out with Miku-chan a lot. If you like her in that way then it's fine. I don't judge."

Growing very worried, Luka ignored at whatever she said and dropped the matter. "What do you want anyways?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you because me and Len are going soon. Lily-neechan is picking us up since it's raining."

"Why are you telling me anyways?"

"Because you're the club manager, aren't you? So it's always your job to maintain the club."

Luka had almost forgotten and then sighed again. "Whatever you want. Just go already."

"Why are you so eager...? Can't wait to be alone with Miku-chan, eh?" Rin gave her a sly grin after noticing the somewhat panicky and embarrassed look glowing on Luka's face. "You know... It's raining pretty hard today. I'm sure you'll get lots of time together when we leave." Rin stated mockingly before grabbing her brother's wrist and dashed through the door, saying both of their goodbyes to both Luka and Miku. "See ya!"

As they finally left, Luka just hoped that Miku didn't hear a thing between her and Rin's conversation together.

"Rin can be so mean to you sometimes..."

Luka forced a chuckle. "I don't mind it. She's younger than me anyways."

"Come sit here, Luka." Miku offered as she scooted slightly and patted the offered space on the piano seat.

Blushing lightly, Luka complied and sat down next to her bestfriend.

"I don't like the rain but if it gives us more time after school then I guess I'm fine with it." Miku said softly, a smile appearing on her face, as she gently traced the piano keys with her fingers. "I really like hearing your voice, Luka."

"Thank you..." It was a compliment Luka always hear from Miku but the way she says it every time seems so different and genuine. She also especially liked having Miku's attention all on her. "If you would like I can sing for you again."

An excited smile appeared on her face. "That would be nice!"

Taking up to her request, Luka gave her a grin and started playing, disabling all the noises the rain was making and replacing it with the sweet melodious sound of her voice and piano-playing. Silently, Miku smiled in content and let the music swim through her ears, listening carefully to it until she decided to join in and sing with Luka as well. It was moments like these that they realize that rainy days are the only days that they truly feel alone singing together without the twins interrupting them.

"Oh, I forgot!" Miku suddenly chimed, interrupting the song and letting Luka stop playing. "I have to go early today for my mom!" Miku stood up and rummaged through her bag, searching desperately for an umbrella. "Sorry, Luka!"

"Wait... I'll walk you home. I know you don't own an umbrella, Miku."

"But Luka-"

"And besides... I wouldn't have anything to do since I would be all alone here."

"Oh..." Miku stopped searching through her bag and laughed. "I forgot..."

**-XxXxXxX-**

Whenever it rains, Luka would always hold the umbrella for her and she secretly enjoyed having Miku walk next to her. Something about being under an umbrella with the person one likes feels so magical, Luka had always thought. Perhaps it was because there was some kind of assurance that her crush would never run off and leave her.

_'Maybe that's it...'_ Luka smiled to herself as they continued walking with Miku through the rain.

"Hey Luka, let me hold the umbrella now."

"But that would be rude of me." Luka grinned at her. "Anyways, we're already here in your mother's hospital. I really hope your mother feels better soon."

They stopped walking as Miku squint through the fog of the rain and vaguely saw that there was a building in front of them. "Thank you, Luka. I'll see you later then."

"Wait..." Luka grabbed her wrist just before she ran off. "Miku, do you..." Luka gulped. It was usually Miku who invites her to places so asking someone was still a new concept to her. "I don't really have anything to do this weekend. We... we should go shopping..."

"Sure!" Miku smiled enthusiastically at her. A happy feeling appeared within Luka; she knew it wasn't suppose to be a date but she couldn't help but pretend like it was. "I can't visit my mom on Saturdays so I'll see you tomorrow then!"

With one last exchange of smiles, Miku then quickly ran off through the rain, using her schoolbag as a shield until she took shelter in the roofs of the hospital.

Watching her disappear, a smile appeared on Luka's lips as she realized that maybe rainy days weren't so bad after all.

-**XxXxXxX**-

The following day, Luka was excited. They would hang out with each other all the time on the weekend but Luka was just excited to see her crush/bestfriend again. It was the perfect day and it wasn't raining at all. There was a bit of heat outside but it was just all due to summer, which was better as oppose to having lots of rain outside. Luka had refused her butler to drive her so now she was just waiting for Miku in the train station, occasionally checking her watch, until she saw Miku running and waving towards her.

"Hi, Luka."

"Miku..." Luka stood up from her seat and saw that Miku was wearing her casual clothing- a light pink-summer dress with a bow on it. She looked adorable, Luka thought. They normally wear school uniforms so seeing her in cute clothings every time on weekends was a nice change for Luka to stare at.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Luka." A wide smile appeared on Miku's features and Luka had to restrain every fiber of her being to touch those lips and kiss her. Luckily, Miku grabbed her best friend's hand just in time and pulled her away from her fantasies when they boarded the train. "Let's go then."

Luckily, there showed no sign that it was raining anytime soon so they got to have fun while shopping and looking through the various shops in the mall. Though, Luka couldn't help but feel if there was anything that was bothering Miku. Every time she smiled it almost seems as if she was forcing it, like putting on a facade. And whenever Luka occasionally steals glances at Miku, it almost seems as if she looked so forlorn.

After they were done shopping and returned to the train station, Luka took this opportunity and asked Miku what was wrong.

"Was there something bothering you, Miku?" There was a terrible feeling in Luka's stomach that maybe Miku didn't like this at all.

"It's nothing, Luka." Her best friend managed to smile at her. "Nothing at all!"

Luka still looked unconvinced but relented at the matter. Perhaps she shouldn't have asked her out after all. As they took their seats in the train station, Luka looked up at the sky above. A few grey clouds were blocking the sky and it showed that it definitely was going to rain soon. However, Luka didn't care about it anymore and only sat in silent with Miku for the rest of train ride.

-**XxXxXxX**-

As they walked back together to their house, it was then that it started raining, heavily.

"Oh no, I didn't bring any umbrella." Miku exclaimed as she squinted up at the gray sky, drops of rain crashing down on her.

"Um, let's go over there..." Luka said, pointing at a small roof at one of the nearby parks. The surroundings around them were growing very vague so Luka grabbed Miku's hand and headed over to said place before they were completely soaked.

"Miku, was there something that was bothering you lately?" Luka asked when they fully took shelter underneath the roof. "I mean- you kinda acted so unusual."

Her best friend sat in silence, staring intently at the rain, before she answered. "I was just worried about my mom..." Miku whispered slowly." The doctors say she might not go on anymore."

"Miku..." Luka suddenly felt horrible for asking such a question. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Miku said, smiling sadly until she finally broke down into tears on Luka's shoulders. "I just want her to feel better." Sets of tears were rolling down on Miku's cheeks as she clutched harder on her friend's blouse. "And to think that she's going to die in a few months..."

Luka felt helpless at these kinds of situations. She wish she can do something but the only thing she can do was give comfort to her best friend, giving her soft hugs.

She could smell Miku's sweet scent but she decided not to dwell her mind on that as her best friend cried harder on her. It looked like the rain wouldn't stop be stopping at any time soon. Having her best friend cling so closely to her, she didn't know whether to feel happy or sympathetic.

But then again, Luka's own mother was never a true mother to her; always lying and gold-digging into her father's wealth until they finally divorced. Perhaps maybe because she has lost fate in her own mother, but there was a side of her that she didn't feel so sympathetic after all. And having that kind of feeling intrude her made Luka feel only slightly guilty.

-**XxXxXxX**-

"Are you feeling better now, Miku?"

Miku gave her best friend a smile.

"I'm fine."

They were walking to their clubroom and Luka was glad that Miku returned back to normal... well at least close to that. She couldn't help but sense that she was still feeling a bit sad. But then again... who wouldn't be when their mother is going to die in a few months...?

When they arrived to the clubroom, they did their daily routines as usual. The Kagamine twins fought just like any other day and they sang with each other just like usual. However, when it was Miku's turn to sing Luka noticed that there was a somewhat sad and off-tune tone to her voice. When it was over, Miku had refused to sing afterwards for the rest of the day and had just sat back and watched the other members sing and play with each other.

Luka noticed this but she knew that she shouldn't bother her. She had never seen Miku so sad like that and she never knew that her mother's condition was so serious to the extent that it would go to the condition of possible death.

"I think I might go now." Miku said, grabbing her bag. "I have to see my mom."

And with that, she head off, leaving Luka to worry about her.

-**XxXxXxX**-

The following month, Miku had been keeping the same behaviour as she did when she left the clubroom and Luka was growing extremely worried about her. As the days gradually passed by, she stopped attending to clubroom activities altogether and there were also days that she would stop hanging out with Luka.

"Just leave her alone. Something just probably happened to her." The students around her would whisper whenever they notice Miku's change of behaviour. Even Rin and Len stopped talking to her because they thought that Miku needed some time alone with herself.

Every time school ended, Miku would go immediately to the hospital to see her mom and it was now more difficult to talk to Miku at the beginning and end of school.

It was like she was a different Miku.

Luka knew that if Miku keeps this up she would eventually get hurt. If her mom died, there would be no one to comfort her. She and Luka might not be the same good friends anymore and this kind of thought made Luka's stomach turn into knots.

And what's worst is... she wanted to spend more time with Miku. At nights, she would always have these oddest desires of wanting Miku in a very intimate way. At some points, she wanted to kiss her and have Miku's attention all on her. She wanted to hear her laugh again and smile at her just like always. She wanted Miku, and most importantly the old Miku back. She didn't care anything at all.

Perhaps it was just selfish or hormonal but she didn't want any of those horrible thoughts to turn out like reality.

And so Luka thought of at least confronting to Miku when school ends, regardless of whatever circumstances.

-**XxXxXxX**-

"Miku, wait!" Luka grabbed Miku's hand just before she took off. Luka had followed her to the back of the school where Miku usually takes the route to go to the hospital and she was glad that she caught her just in time. "Please wait, Miku."

Turning around, Miku faced her. "Luka?"

Luka saw that her appearances weren't the same as she had before. Her eyes were shown lack of energetic and her skin looked very pale.

"Miku, I'm so worried about you."

"Oh..." Miku blinked, as if just realizing something. "I... I didn't mean to make you worried. I just want to see my mom as much as possible..."

"You look so pale." Luka said with concern. "Was there anyone taking care of you at home?"

Miku gave her a soft smile and hugged her. "I'm fine. You shouldn't be so worried about me."

"But... I am..."

Miku pulled away from their hug and looked at her with those lackluster eyes of hers. "You don't have to worry."

And then with that, she turned around and walked away.

"Wait..." Luka grabbed her wrist as Miku stopped in her trail. "I just want you to come back. I want you to spend more time with me again. I don't care anymore."

"Luka... this is my mother we're talking about here." Miku said silently. Luka could hear a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Have you ever loved your mom so much that you just wish you could just give your own life to her to make her feel better? My mother is dying in a few months and all you could think about is yourself...?"

Luka was speechless. She thought about her own mother; the artful and wicked women who wanted nothing but money. Her mother was the reason why her father is always neglecting her, he would always go off to business trips and arrange all the plans for the company ever since the divorce happened. Maybe this is why she didn't feel so sympathetic after all, or perhaps it was all due to selfishness.

Luka realized that all her worries for Miku was all stemmed from her own selfishness- worried about her because all she wanted was Miku to turn back to normal so Luka herself can be happy again, so they could have back the same normal days. And Luka always wanted the same normal days they always had with Miku's full attention on her even if her love is onesided.

Or perhaps it was because Luka had never met Miku's mother before. She seldom talked about her except her health. Luka didn't know what to do but stare at Miku's back.

"So that's it then..." Miku whispered. "This all about you, huh..."

"No, that's not true." Luka managed to say, her voice almost inaudible from shock. Her grip on Miku's wrist turned tighter, not wanting to let her go. Oh, how she wanted her now. Luka knew that her friendship with Miku might as well be broken at this point. Luka was selfish and apathetic towards her mother's condition and Miku might not even forgive her about it.

"Miku, I just want you back." Luka whispered, her breath hitching because of overflowing tears. Even if Luka's love for Miku was onesided she can still keep dreaming, imagining that Miku was all to herself. Though, why keep dreaming when her object of desire was right in front of her, taunting her with this golden opportunity...?

"Let me go please." Miku said as she uselessly pulled her hand away from her.

But Luka was stronger and she pulled her into her own embrace and forcefully kissed her. Oh, it felt so nice releasing all her locked desires to her. It was barely a chaste kiss as their tounges were grazed slightly each other but Luka enjoyed every moment of it. Though to her surprise, Miku showed no sign of pulling back. She just stood there as Luka kissed her. And surprisingly as well, Luka was the one who pulled back from their kiss, puzzled that Miku hadn't resisted.

And now she knew why- Miku's eyes were wide in shock as she stared at her and Luka only realized what she had just done.

"I'm sorry, Miku."

"Luka..." Was the only thing she could say. Tears were already welling up in both of their eyes. "You... you kissed me."

With a strong feeling of rue, Luka mouthed a chocked 'sorry' before she turned around and ran off in the distance.

It was already starting to rain soon and all Luka could do was run away endlessly, hoping that she could literally disappear in the distance. As the raindrops started to pound down on her, she finally felt that pang of guilt and self-disgust that she had been apparently missing.

**-XxXxXxX-**

They hadn't talk ever since that day. Luka was utterly disgusted by her own existence. She still went to school, but only to see how Miku was doing. She wanted to have some kind of assurance that she was still there, and that she wasn't going to move away or some sort. Even if she was disgusted by herself, Luka knew that she still wanted to see Miku's pretty face again.

'_Pathetic and disgusting_', Luka thought to herself with self-loathe as the teacher assigned her with the afterschool clean-up duties. She wanted to die and drown herself but there was a still a feeling within her that stopped her from doing that. '_Selfishness_,' Luka realized.

As Luka absentmindedly swept the classroom floor she heard a rustle in the front door. Craning her neck, she looked to whoever it was but only found out that it was Miku, her posture was wary and cautious as if afraid of Luka. Luka blushed in shame and turned around, refusing to face her.

"Luka, I want to talk to you."

Still sweeping the floor, Luka remained silent, her body and face heating up in guilt and shame.

"About that day..." Miku continued. Luka gripped the end of her broom in frustration, recalling the event from last time. More self-loathing and disgust seeped through her body as the memories prodded her. "So... you like me, huh..."

Luka wanted to run away but something was stopping her. Maybe it was because she wanted to know what Miku was getting at in this conversation. So she remained still, occasionally restraining her own will to self-murder herself.

"I would have never thought... I mean- you're my best friend. And... we're both girls... when you kissed me like that... I-"

At this point, Luka couldn't handle it anymore. The shame and embarrassment drowned her so much that before she knew it she dropped her broom and ran away from Miku as quickly as possible. She heard Miku call her name as she ran through the corridors but her own tears had pulled her away from her surroundings and reality. Oh, how she wanted to kill herself right then. As Luka left the school building, she heard Miku's voice following her, begging her to stop running. But her voice was drowned out by the pouring rain failling down on them.

As she continued running, Luka felt her clothes getting wetter until she felt a light body tackle her from behind. Luka's position shook a bit but caught herself just in time before she could fall to the muddy, wet ground with whomever just tackled her.

"Luka, wait!" It was Miku. "Please wait, Luka. Don't go, I want to talk to you, please."

As Luka stood still, Miku pulled away from her back and stood behind her, the only sound between them was the harsh sounds of rain.

"Luka... about that kiss..." Miku started. "Why did you kiss me? Did you... like me...?"

Luka remained silent, her back still facing her. Of course she liked her. Miku was awfully dense at times... but then again those were one of the reasons why Luka liked her. She was so adorable, she thought. Shaking her thoughts off, Luka was immediately filled with self-disgust again at thinking such irrelevant thoughts at situations like these.

"Please talk to me, Luka. I'm your bestfriend. Bestfriends tell each others secrets, don't they?"

Luka sighed in defeat. Maybe if she told all her feelings to her, the heavy burden that had been growing inside of her might be lifted a bit. "I've always liked you, Miku." Luka managed to say, her voice almost inaudible. "A lot. I've liked you a lot. I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you. I know you won't forgive me but I'm still sorry. I just wanted us to return back to normal friends. And I feel horrible for... thinking so selfishly. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Luka. You don't have to apologize." Luka could hear an understanding smile in Miku's voice. Though, she couldn't believe how Miku can forgive her so easily. But then again... this was Miku- the kind and caring girl that she had met under that cherry blossom tree on her first day of school.

Luka turned around to face her. Both of their hairs and clothes were soaking wet now. "What do you mean...? What I've done to you was so unforgivable. How could... how could you think that it's fine?"

Miku's smile grew wider. "Last week, the doctors in the hospital said that my mom will be fine. They've diagnosed them again and said that she'll continue to live. She'll be out in the hospital in a few months. I was so happy." Miku nodded absentmindedly, still grinning in content as she stepped forward. "And about that kiss... we're best friends, aren't we... And I also want us to be more than that."

Miku tiptoed and pecked her lips against Luka's. It was a very chaste kiss and they could feel the raindrops stick to their skins as they both kissed. Luka was shocked when they both pulled away and the only thing she could do was muster a "Wh... what?" when it was over.

Miku giggled, her laugh breaking through the harsh sounds of rain. "When you kissed me, I was shocked... but the reason why I didn't pull back was that... I liked you."

"Huh?" Luka was dumbfounded. Even the thought of her own bestfriend Miku liking her in that sort of way was unbelievable for she had the exact same situation as Luka's.

Miku giggled again, this time louder and Luka found it cute. "I like you, Luka! I like hearing your voice, I like hearing you sing, and I especially like it when we spend time together! There's a reason we're such good friends, Luka."

"Miku..." Luka was shaking with happiness. Tears were already welling up in her eyes as she bowed her head down, embarrassed that she was crying from happiness.

"Luka? Are you crying?"

"I'm just happy." Luka said. "I like you too, Miku."

Miku giggled again and pulled Luka into a hug, their clothes soaking with each other in the rain. "Let's kiss."

But before Luka could smile and nod Miku's lips had already touched hers. It was soft and their tongues touched slightly as they did so. Luka could even feel the hint of cherry-lipgloss lingering in her lips as they pulled away.

"It's raining, Miku." Luka pointed out as as she felt the rain getting heavier and heavier.

Miku smiled at her and gave her another kiss, this time quicker, however. "But... isn't that better?"

With that she gave her another longer kiss. And with the raindrops soaking them together, it was then that Luka realized that she had always liked the rain... Especially when it was with Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this took longer than I had expected. It's sort of hard for me to get back into writing since I get distracted very easily. But I was listening to this one particular song while it was raining outside so I felt somewhat inspired to write something for my OTP. The song title is the exact story title and it's sung by Luka/Miku. I don't think it would be very difficult to find with a simple search through the internet.**


End file.
